sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper Elite 4 Allied Intelligence
This is a list of the different intel profiles in Sniper Elite 4. This list is currently a work-in-progress, and will be completed as soon as possible. Germans Infantry: San Cellini Island: * Arnulf Sorge. Conscripted 1935. * Raimund Fenstermacher. Terrifed of being captured by the Allies. * Alfred Höss. Veteran of Tobruk. * Thaddäus Berger. Killed a US soldier who was surrendering. * Christian Graner. Comes from Marisfeld. * Johannes Lieber. Can't sleep. * Klemens Macher. Misses his native Essen. * Michael Braun. Has a brother in the Kriegsmarine. * Ambros Haas. Married to Karolin. Father to two sons. * Lucas Hauer. Worries about his brother. * Edmund Hartig. Set fire to a town. * Berti Hasenkamp. Secretly loves American jazz. * Ewald Amsel. Regularly steals chocolate from his best friend Wolfram Wasser. * Wolfram Wasser. Wonders who's stealing his supply of chocolates. Has sworn to kill them. * Heiner Storl. Conscripted 1942. * Magnus Sommer. Worked in an abbatoir. * Hugo Wasser. Conscripted 1941. * Hinrich Ziegler. Thinks General Böhm might actually be the devil. * Kurt Stirner. Inexplicably terrified of chickens. * Günther Dürr. Shot a farmer in the head when he wouldn't leave the island. * Gotthard Bohlen. Likes to machine gun people. * Dietrich Keller. Wants to be a newspaper cartoonist. * Conrad Rettig. Veteran of Ukraine. * Heinz Muff. Has pleurisy. * Helmut Schulte. Was training to become a magician's assistant. * Julius Fuchs. Worked in a shoe shop. * Stephan König. Has eyesight problems. * Hugo Voigt. Has a nasty cough. * Mathias Busch. Dreams of owning a car. * Erhard Plank. Former mountaineer. Member of Snakeroot squad. * Sigfried Hüber. Veteran of France. Member of Snakeroot squad. * Konrad Brandt. Survived a car crash. * Engelbert Autenberg. Conscripted 1935. * Gabriel Huffman. Conscripted 1935. * Lorenz Pohl. Would love to grow a beard. * Engelbert Löwe. Violinist from Leipzig. * Josef Krause. Never been outside his native Quedlinburg. * Heribert Kiesewetter. Javelin-thrower in the Berlin olympics. * Lothar Hauer. Worries about his brother. * Otto Hochmeister. Thinks he killed two people with one bullet. Very proud. * Detlev Möller. Thinks bombing civilians is wrong. * Franz Engel. Thinks he accidentally shot an Italian soldier. * Fedor Gott. Eighteen years old. * Claus Kempf. Veteran of France. * Martiz Bauer. Sister was killed in RAF bombing raid on Frankfurt. * Gerd Bäcker. Conscripted 1938. * Rainer Mayer. Once got his arm trapped in a revolving door. * Knut Steffen. Other members of the squad complain that he smells. * Oswald Markwardt. Hates his mother. * Thorsten Schuster. Anatomy student. * Jörg Ostler. Son of the famous Kriegsmarine Admiral. * Marwin Petzold. Misses his Mummy. * Ruprecht Taube. Thinks he's psychic. * Hänschen Lehmann. Stood on a landmine but it didn't explode. * Leopold Bachmeier. Convinced he's going to die here. * Maximillian Vogel. Was training to be a clerk. * Severin Niephaus. Professional soldier since 1938. * Oscar Uffermann. Wants to be a paratrooper. * Viktor Beyer. Certain the Germans will win. * Vinzenz Krukenberg. Keeps getting into brawls. * Richard Hahn. Misses the farm. * Volkhardt Weiß. Used to be a choir boy. * Holger Bernat. His older brother has been assigned to protect an important dignitary in Giovi Fiorini. * Kaspar Wegscheider. Misses his motorcycle. * Max Kistler. Brother interned in Berlin for subversive activity. * Eugen Boehler. Tram driver from Düsseldorf. * Erich Busemann. Conscripted 1937. * Franz Zorg. Reprimanded for stealing food to send to his sister. * Christian Baumbach. Secretly writes poetry. * Poldi Knopp. Twenty. Comes from Schulau in northern Germany. * Gunter Dittrich. Writing a screenplay about his wartime experiences. * Gottfried Seidel. Saw the King on a trip to London. * Dirk Vogt. Terrible memory. * Alfred Kahler. Just turned nineteen. Member of Snakeroot squad. * Wolfram Boettcher. Professional soldier since 1932. * Rainer Klein. Former Hitler Youth member. * Gottfried Kruckel. Poker player. Member of Snakeroot squad. * Stefan Unruh. Suffers from piles. Member of Snakeroot squad. * Philipp Larenz. Wanted to be a Luftwaffe mechanic. Member of Snakeroot squad. Bitanti Village: * Dolf Kalbfleisch. Torched a church suspected of harboring Partisans. * Carsten Hahn. Considered to be a loner by his fellow soldiers. * Franz Pawlitzki. Sergeant. Professional soldier since 1932. * Erik Fertig. Ambitious to move up the ranks. Has put in a transfer request to Berlin. * Ewald Fux. Nervy, Goethe-loving former university student. Killed a Partisan, more by accident than design. * Axel Kraus. Youngest surviving of four brothers from Saxony. * Carsten Martz. Former Hitler Youth member, vociferous supporter of the Führer and his creed. Bed-wetter. * Eugen Maus. Agricultural worker from Döbeln in Saxony. Volunteered for firing squad duty. * Walther Hertz. Formerly a clerk in Dortmund. Keeps a tatty copy of Mein Kampf on him at all times. * Torsten Egger. Famous downhill skier before he was conscripted. * Hildebrand Huber. Artilleryman. Proufoundly deaf. * Christoph Schuster. Conscripted 1942. * Dierk Färber. Watched his best friend die from a stomach wound. * Dolf Schneider. Terrified of being wounded and left to die. * Fedor Gottschalk. Thinks his friend Paul is going to be the death of him. * Paul Raskoph. Always thinking of 'Get Rich Quick' schemes. * Helmut Aust. Professional soldier since 1931. Fought the BEF in France in 1940. * Arnulf Keller. Worries his child will be orphaned. * Elmar Krüger. Secretly thinks Stalin's moustache is superior to the Führer's. * Elmar Shriver. Infantry. Professional soldier. Trained Nationalist troops in Spain during the Civil War. * Falco Brandt. Conscripted in 1939. * Fabian König. Wanted to be a professional footballer. * Dieter Meier. Thinks the Allies are going to invade Sardinia and Greece. * Norbert Hoch. Nineteen-year old from Rothenhausen. Conscripted in 1942. * Willy Rademacher. Professional soldier. Veteran of Tobruk. * Bruno Hobich. Joined the army in 1936 to see the world. Veteran of the North Africa campaign. * Friedhelm Tresler. Professional soldier since 1930. * Arno Fromm. Nineteen years old. Joined the army to escape his bullying father. * Conrad Kappel. Thinks Italy is about to descend into civil war. * Emil Schlusser. Former barber. * Gottlieb Pohl. Has trouble breathing. * Berthold Schulz. Dentist in his native Berlin. Implicated in the torture of numerous Partisan prisoners. * Bernd Simmon. Infantry. Professional soldier. Rumour has it he strangled to death a suspected Partisan courier. * Dietrich Jund. History of violence before joining the army, implicated in the murder of a former girlfriend. * Egon Fischer. Wish he'd listened to his mother. * Anselm Grosser. Known as 'Shifty' Grosser to his fellow soldiers. * Otto Schlimme. Considered a little dim by his fellow soldiers. * Clemens Ackermann. Conscript. Captured numerous G.I's in Kasserine. * Bernd Zimmerman. Son of a watchmaker. * Albrecht Bauer. Suffers from perennial toothache. * Clemens Klein. Known for his heroism. * Elias Schmitt. Picked up the BBC on his radio. Regilino Viaduct: * Gottfried Sonen. Private from Rostock. His mother sends him pickled herring. Wonders why other soldiers avoid him. * Arnold Reinmann. Accidentally shot a cat. * Jan Schneer. Conscripted in 1935. * Bruno Haas. Terrified of drowning. * Kuddel Stein. Was training to be a jockey. * Emory Keller. Never takes prisoners. * Viktor Maas: Conscripted in 1939. * Erno Fischer. Enlisted in 1941. * Heiner Brandt. Formerly a fisherman from the port town of Binz. Illiterate. * Adel Bodmer. Sings German traditional songs. * Golo Xylander. Conscripted 1935. Hands shake except when in combat. * Joseph Streckenbach. Plays the tuba. * Axel Richter. Wanted to be a doctor. * Tavin Hoffmann. Can speak impeccable English. * Heinz Plank. Formerly a spot-welder, conscripted in 1935. * Gernot Kalb. Army cook. Once used his meat cleaver to perform an amputation during the middle of a battle. * Detlev Voigt. Very religious. * Jürgen Brose. Conscript. Cheese-maker from Saalfeld. * Rainer Dietrich. Distant relation of Marlene. * Wolfhard Quattlebaum. Professional soldier since 1937. * Wilhelm Giese. Has a brother stationed on Kyros. * Wolfgang Kuhn. Loves cats. * Rainer Schörner. Conscripted 1938. * Emery Bauer. Brutal killer. * Theo Pohl. Worried about the rash on his leg. * Herman Heisig. Veteran of France. * Brock Schuster. Son of a cobbler. * Ignaz Wirner. Professional soldier since 1933. * Jürgen Honigsmann. Opera buff. * Fritz Kohl. Cries for his 'Mamma' in his sleep. * Ingemar Voll. Professional soldier since 1933. * Bert Stahl. Used to work in a department store. * Gregor Rettig. Joined the army in 1932. Father shot for cowardice in the Somme. Trying to rehabilitate the family name. * Erik Heineken. Veteran of Ukraine. * Bruno Huffman. Keeps his rifle obsessively clean. * Helmut Pletcher. Great War veteran. Has never killed a single person. * Artur Hauke. Suffering from battle fatigue. * Tretan Hänel. Has a tattoo of an eagle on his chest. * Karsten Holweck. Thinks the rest of his squad hates him. * Roch Fieber. Son of a Colonel. * Frank Drossel. Fell down a ravine and twisted his foot. * Sigfried Äschelmann. Far prefers office duties. * Johann Schlosser. Almost died from a gunshot wound. * Ewald Panzinger. Has shrapnel lodged in stomach. Thinks it's slowly killing him. * Asser Hornbostel. Certain he'll survive the war. * Jörg Weiss. Medic. Veteran of Kasserine. Saved the life of an American POW who would otherwise have bled to death. * Dieter Becken. Decorated for valour in North Africa. * Engelbrecht Feuchtwanger. Conscripted 1940. * Raimund Frick. Suffering from recurrent stomach complaint. * Hugo Brandt. Really wanted to join the Luftwaffe but his eyesight isn't good enough. * Lohar Tiedeman. Misses 'Jonas' very badly. * Karl Weber. Has family in Pennsylvania. * Walter Boldender. Conscripted 1938. * Fritz Vogt. Fainted during basic training. * Phillip Beitel. Hears voices in his head. * Ludwig Wagenknecht. Carpenter. * Karlheinz Dirchs. Conscripted in 1935. Bladder infection. * Jan Vonnegut. A conscript from Stuttgart. Son of a chemist. * Dieter Seidel. Veteran of Ukraine. * Stanislaus Kaulen. Can't find his matches. * Harold Winther. Infantry. Conscripted 1935. Takes a particular interest in the wives of suspected Partisans. * Burkhardt Sommerfeld. Professional soldier since 1937. * Adolph Maisel. Veteran of North Africa. * Kolten Sommer. Once visited New York. * Fritz Oursler. Sees Hitler's war as revenge for the humiliation visited upon Germany following World War One. * Arnulf Lowrenz. Often seen crying. * Herbert Wedekind. Professional soldier, veteran of Greece. * Hartmut Richter. Signal corps. Suffering from shellshock. * Horst Waltz. Signals. Conscripted in 1935. Son of a lawyer. * Gustaf Becke. Suspect in a series of murders in Berlin but never brought to trial. Possesses numerous medals for valour. * Heydrich Färber. 25-year old, from Munich. Joined the Hitler Youth in 1934 at the age of 16 to impress a girl. She married his best friend. * Anton Schreiber. Avid photographer. * Ralf Kellerman. Has a nasal problem. * Günther Zierold. Former school-teacher. Tortured and killed twelve Partisans. * Janik Rademacher. Conscripted 1941. * Johannes Kogler. Son of a butcher. * Kurt Ziegler. Can't remember how many he's killed. * Gerhard Grass. Veteran of the Kasserine Pass. * Adolph Maisel. Veteran of North Africa. * Jens Kallenbach. Has Scottish cousins. Lorino Dockyard: * Helmut Lieder. Twenty-six years-old. Stationed at the Dockyard since May. * Peter Brickner. Thinks the Italians are buffoons. * Nils Graner. Whittling a wooden flute in his spare time. * Theodore Hamburg. Can't find his beloved penknife. * Gustav Lauritz. Saw men stealing from the warehouse but tripped over as he gave chase. Hasn't said anything to his commanding officer. * Ferdinand Keitel. Smokes outside barracks at 7 pm every evening. * Johann Schuster. Thinks the mysterious cargo in the warehouse is caviar and champagne for Böhm and his commanders. * Lars Kiesel. Thinks local gangsters are responsible for a stream of thefts from the warehouse. * Werner Becke. Got into a fight with a fellow soldier. * Alexander Gerig. Pilfers beer and cheese from stores. * Adelger Hertel. Likes loud music. * Tils Maier. Thinks the Reich will last for a thousand years. Can't wait to see his three-year-old little girl back in Burgstein. * Dieter Kellner. Secretly listens to the BBC. * Oscar Grünberg. Still mourning his friend Kaspar Breslauer. * Thaddäus Wegmann. Ripped up a letter from his former fiance. * Tobias Groos. Originally from Baden. Thinks Maier stole his watch. * Falco Janson. Visited medical area at 3 pm on 3rd May 1943. * Alfred Landsberg. Saw the medic about the strange rash on his arm. * Hubert Gerson. Transferred from Giovi Fiorini. * Ignaz Scholz. Thirty years old. Insomniac. * Conrad Westerberg. Reprimanded for pilfering cigarettes. * Erwin Cranz. Conscripted 1940. * Ruprecht Becker. Annoyed he's been posted from Giovi Fiorini. * Bruno Beckenbauer. Spent three days in medical area. * Albwin Klemme. Veteran of Ukraine. * Hans Lufter. Stationed at the Dockyard since January. Thinks he saw the Harbor Master taking a bribe. * Adelar Ruhl. Newly arrived in Lorino. * Egon Hermann. Veteran of Holland and Belgium. Organised reprisals against the Allagran Partisans following the destruction of the Regilino Viaduct. * Alexander Heumann. Had a bullet removed from his leg. * Moritz Eisenberger. Conscripted 1939. * Jörg Bayer. Transferred from Giovi Fiorini last week. * Jürgen Buchholz. Recently transferred from Giovi Fiorini. * Erich Albiker. Wants to be a chef. * Harald Blumentritt. Has a wisdom tooth coming through. * Axel Wieck. It's his twenty-second birthday today. * Gert Bernauer. Stood on someone's spectacles. * Roland Steinbach. Someone smashed his spectacles. * Viktor Fichte. Reprimanded for using Mein Kampf to stop a table wobbling. * Andreas Gehrig. Observed praying outside ammunition dump. * Gregor Keller. Arrived at the Dockyard in January. Surprised to see Kommandos guarding the warehouse. * Rüdiger Kesselman. Worries about his little brother on the Russian front. * Phillip Dietrich. Conscripted 1941. * Dietrich Tressler. Screams in his sleep. * Dolf Lehmann. Twenty-four. Turned down for promotion. * Siegried Dahl. Sleep walks. * Stefan Waxweiler. Lost a sizeable sum at poker. * Timo Koenig. Twenty-five. Survived a Partisan bomb attack. Saw Laterza's daughter with a known Mafia figure. * Woldemar Bornemann. Swallowed his own tooth. * Stanislaus Ohly. Conscripted 1939. * Waldemar Sulzbach. Works canteen duty three times a week. * Fritz Schauble. Twenty-four years-old. Hurt his back unloading ammunition crates. Abrunza Monastery: * Marius Janz. Hospital porter from Munich. Conscripted in 1935. * Ägidius Hoffmeister. Redeployed from France. * Günther Schuttler. Thinks the country is falling apart. * Mathias Cornfeld. Misses Berlin. * Kristof Geissler. Sits looking at the stars each evening. * Gotthard Ohlendorf. Loves the feel of his machine gun. * Albrecht Heisig. Loves reading comics. * Alexander Lange. Conscripted 1943. * Dominick Jollenbeck. Suffers from dizzy spells. * Baldur Schnell. Veteran of North Africa. * Oskar Havener. Worries about his pregnant wife. * Albrecht Becke. Sharpens his knife each morning at 6 AM on a stone outside his quarters. * Mathias Tafel. Professional soldier since 1937. * Berndt Sattler. Specializes in head-shots. * Paul Schmeller. His father just died. * Justus Osterhaus. Lost a button off his uniform. * Norbert Seppelt. Trying to learn Mein Kampf word for word. * Artur Kracht. His grandfather fought for the Kaiser in German South-West Africa. * Reiner Feuerwerker. Has another hole in his sock. * Thorwaldt Sprecher. Vegetarian. * Lutz Hummel. Conscript. * Axel Elssler. Says he's bored the whole time. * Franz Graebner. Conscripted 1937. * Alexander Hattenberger. Shot a stray dog. * Severin Groth. Suffers from dizziness. * Harald Haselrieder. Can't wait to shoot his first American. * Jens Bäker. Conscripted from Leipsig. * Einhardt Lieblein. Thinks he saw a comet last night. * Patrik Rohrmann. Writing a novel. * Detlef Lasker. Loathes Baldoff. * Thomas Keitel. Conscripted 1942. * Walter Künneth. Collects spatulas. * Emil Kummer. Thinks Schaab doesn't pull his weight. * Volker Schaab. Aches from shifting artillery shells. * Manfred Hoch. Conscript. Son of a milliner. * Fabian Plank. Conscript. * Timo Höffler. Conscripted 1940. * Ulrich Eichinger. Dockworker from Bremen. * Tristan Schultz. Steals people's spectacles. * Alfred Gegenbauer. Thinks the Americans are building an army of robots. * Ingolf Daschner. Dreams of rabbit pie. * Knut Schrader. Sleeps with his Luger under the pillow. * Carl Hopfer. Had a premonition of his own death. * Silvester Rädler. Plans on opening a restaurant back in his native Dortmund. * Rupert Blocher. Hears voices. * Johann Leitzke. Saw a child crushed by a tank. * Tobias Stickler. Warned about his nocturnal activities. * Augustus Schönbächler. Conscripted 1938. * Karlheinz Gebhardt. Stabbed an American prisoner to death. * Harald Lachner. Pushed a girl over a cliff. * Arne Rausch. Former choir boy. * Hildebrandt Gressman. Knows he's going to Hell. * Detlef Winther. Suffers from short-term memory loss. * Laurenz Berger. Conscript. Smashed a Partisan soldier's head with a rifle butt. * Caspar Winkler. Former dockworker. * Herbert Volk. Classical music fan. Borrowed Baldoff's gramophone. * Richard Redepenning. Conscripted 1936. * Severin Thorwald. Can speak Spanish. * Bernd Markwardt. Thinks the rest of his squad hates him. * Alexander Gehrig. Has a nervous disorder. * Dagobert Sorge. Known for his temper. * Baldur Vennemann. Conscripted 1935. * Nils Eberhardt. Conscripted 1938. * Rainer Graf. Loves cats. * Albwin Kappel. Writes poetry. Magazzeno Facility: * Michael Blau. Conscript. Wears a crucifix to ward off evil. * Manfred Paternoster. Suffers from hallucinations. * Oswald Sander. Sapper. His brutal murder of a cowering fifteen year old makes even his fellow soldiers suspect him. * Lothar Fiedler. Dreams of starting a dairy farm. * Nils Sternberg. Infantry. Conscripted in 1935. * Thomas Gorman. Treated for syphilis . * Berti Höfler. Machine-gunned a group of civilians. * Artur Glüch. Reads comics. * Detlev Becken. Secretly loves Buster Keaton. * Christian Dirchs. A piece of shrapnel almost blinded him - someone's wedding ring hit him at force when his squad was bombed. * Timm Bastian. Allergic to olives. * Sepp Katz. Considering desertion. * Dieter Portner. Member of Devil's Sword squad. * Rainer Otto. Omnibus driver from Munich. Instrumental in the deaths of many Partisans in both Giovi Fiorini and Bitanti. * Gunther Braunbeck. Conscripted 1935. * Olaf Haase. Mechanic in his father's garage until he was conscripted in 1935. Now a mechanic in the German Army. * Laurenz Everhart. Saw a sea eagle. * Thomas Schmid. Formerly a green-grocer in Rheinhessen. Pockets jewelry from corpses whenever he finds it. * Andreas Kaube. Likes to cut things. * Raimund Enns. Bank manager from Hildesheim. Conscripted in 1935. * Carsten Wedekind. Joined the Army in 1939 when Britain declared war on Germany. * Carsten Baumbach. Has tuberculosis. * Wolfgang Sommer. Conscripted 1937. * Arnulf Horn. Once bit off a man's nose. * Erhard Mein. Shot a Partisan who was surrendering. * Dierk Rademaker. Plumber from Berlin. * Lukas Wessely. Former Hitler Youth member. * Baldur Rohrer. Born in Essen. * Jörg Adler. Plays the mouth organ. * Hans Böttger. Master pianist. * Raimund Kistner. Terrified of pain. * Rolf Kappis. Organises poker games. * Matthias Käutner. Wonders how the farm is doing without him. * Bruno Schwenke. An old woman predicted he would die violently. * Theodor Trumbauer. Conscript. * Rupert Fabel. Known as 'Ruppie' by his fellows, hails from a small town in Aurich. Mocked for his low IQ. * Alois Busch. Knows some Latin. * Augustus Schubert. Claims to have seen the ghost of a civilian he killed. * Ingolf Grimminger. Worried he's going gray. * Alexander Gerstle. Believes in water sprites. * Arno Kron. Can spit an olive pip further than anyone else. * Wolfgang Enns. Keeps himself to himself. * Dominick Eisen. Loves astronomy. * Rüdiger Vogel. Conscripted in 1935. Son of a farmer from Rotenberg in Lower Saxony. Misses German sausages. * Rainer Straube. Wants to be a potter. * Bruno Bocker. Brilliant at math. * Arnold Vann. When he was ten he almost drowned. * Rolf Preisner. Really good with figures. * Joseph Wexner. Born 1924. * Johann Lutz. Member of Devil's Sword squad. * Harald Wolter. Amateur oil painter. * Ralf Lang. Suffered shrapnel injuries in Tobruk. * Oswin Swango. Conscript. * Phillipp Ingersleben. Marched with Hitler in the Beer Hall Putsch in 1923 and subsequently joined the SA. * Thomas Seeliger. Got sent some Bratwurst. * Bert Kesselmann. Planning on stealing Seeliger's bratwurst. * Buckhard Korsch. Born in Berlin. * Oskar Larenz. Veteran of Tobruk. His brother was killed by a sniper's bullet to the head. * Timo Schäfer. Formerly a wheelwright, conscripted in 1935. Collects the dog tags of his victims. * Helmut Kerwer. So happy he's got a letter from his fiance Bruna in his pocket. Has been saving it to open later. * Maximilian Geschwind. Conscripted 1936. * Oskar Tischner. Worried he killed a deer. * Gerhard Lulling. Wants to go to art school. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Dagobert Sturm. Saw the lieutenant stealing cheese. * Waldemar Raskob. Devout church-goer, son of a vicar. Joined the SA in 1933 before transferring to military service in 1935. * Augustus Hass. Tries to learn a new word every day. * Wulf Hirtreiter. Nicknamed 'The Cutter'. * Wenzel Best. Joined the SA in 1932, then the Army in 1935. Avoided the Night of the Long Knives by hiding in an empty barrel. * Arno Kiefer. Allergic to eggs. * Friedhelm Dohman. Convinced he'll survive the war. * Wilhelm Bischof. Never been kissed. * Gerhard Schnoor. Goes walking on his own a lot. * Viktor Hattenberger. Thinks Blattner is an idiot. * Sigismund Bödeker. Certain he's going to Heaven. * Günther Wolter. Has relatives in England. * Albin Buhler. Color blind. * Magnus Windisch. Wonders why Flügel keeps looking at him strangely. * Knut Steen. Thinks he might have ringworm. * Feder Knemeyer. Lost at cards - again. * Gert Flügel. Thinks Windisch is an Allied spy. * Tilmann Schmipf. Conscripted 1941. * Gregor Wehner. Nineteen years-old. * Carsten Tangeman. Caught his leg on some barbed wire. * Thorsten Heilmeir. Keeps encountering another soldier who looks identical. * Ervin Heilprin. Has a tattoo of a penguin. * Adolar Drache. Loves fishing. * Veit Armbruster. Joined army in 1933 when a girl rejected his marriage proposal. Still keeps her photo, tells fellow soldiers she's his fiance. * Nils Dresdner. Loathes Rothbauer. * Friedrich Runstedt. Thinks someone should assassinate Hitler. * Volkhard Ritter. Leatherwright from Mittelrhein. Massacred a suspected Partisan's family in their home. * Samuel Steichen. Encountered the 'Desert Ghost' in Africa. * Adelbert Woerfel. Conscripted 1935. * Magnus Schlim. Renowned for his clumsiness. * Timm Unterbrink. Regularly feeds a horse in a nearby field. * Harald Pröll. Keeps dreaming about whelks. * Gottfried Geiszler. Suffering from dysentery. * Manfred Kahler. Was pushed in the lake by Sepp Oursler. * Günther Beckenbauer. Plans to climb the Old South Face of the Berchtesgaden Hochthron when the war is over. * Otto Stüber. Kisses a photo of his wife every evening. * Augustus Tifft. Conscripted 1942. * Torsten Buchholz. Joined the army in 1929. * Hanz Jürgen. Professional soldier since 1937. * Wolfgang Teufel. Dyspeptic. * Alfred Klempner. Stole some cheese. * Waldemar Faerber. Conscripted 1938. * Horst Richter. Wants to be Germany's first astronaut. * Viktor Krier. Can identify all the different birdsong. * Sebastian Gutheil. Can touch his elbow with his tongue. * Bastian Kringel. Takes potshots at civilians. * Sepp Oursler. Squad prankster. * Raimund Lichtenberg. Barely survived Kasserine. * Leopold Kraus. School-master from Dortmund. * Erwin Petersen. Reads science fiction novels. * Raimund Aumann. Conscripted 1935. * Volker Wähner. Conscripted in 1935. Orphan boy, convicted of numerous petty crimes in his native Münster. * Erhard Haberkorn. Writes satirical comments on the latrine wall. Worries that no-one reads them. * Waldemar Heilmann. Suffers from sinus problems. * Tristan Friedel. It hurts when he coughs. * Rheinhold Ducke. Will punch anyone who is critical of the Führer. * Gottfried Dunkle. Best shot in the division. * Wilhelm Tillens. Professional soldier since 1932. Thinks the Führer is a military genius but worries he's surrounded by incompetents. * Englebert Abt. Meinhardt the sniper threatened to stove his face in. * Norbert Behm. Conscripted 1937. * Eugen Steyer. Forgot his mother's birthday. * Wolfram Breuer. Torched the house of a suspected Partisan and his family. * Friedrich Storch. Considering stabbing Ludwig in his sleep. * Stephan Rehder. Brilliant mathematician. * Emmerich Giehl. Suffers from synaesthesia, * Torsten Fabel. Has a nervous disorder. * Hartmut Holweck. Former bank clerk. * Ludwig Kürschner. Wonders why the rest of the regiment are so rude to him. * Lorenz Tangemann. Conscripted 1938. * Heiner Vennemann. Let a Partisan escape. * Alfons Kuttner. Conscripted 1936. * Kurt Rehbinder. Bus driver from Groningen. * Richard Frost. Reprimanded two weeks ago for a fight over tobacco with a fellow soldier. * Jürgen Hoehmann. Can't sleep because of Ludwig's snoring. * Christian Fischer. Wants to be a train driver. * Caspar Junkermann. Collects and eats cacti hearts. * Till Brickner. Dreams of Black Forest cherry cake. * Wolfgang Sommer. Conscripted 1937. * Berti Soller. Conscripted 1935. * Steffen Voigt. Picks the scabs on his hands. * Wolfgang Ackner. Misses his grandma's garden. * Johann Mucke. Wants to be a scientist. * Linus Übelhör. Can't get the screaming out of his head. * Christof Hänel. Kept awake by Ludwig's snoring. * Hermann Jodl. Expert at botany. * Dieter Jung. Plays the accordion. * Heinrich Stern. Thinks his days are numbered. * Uli Blecher. Color-blind. * Wilhelm Diefenboch. Son of an optician. * Heine Gramlich. Misses his pet snake. * Eckhard Stöcker. Conscripted 1939. * Wolf Bürger. Always has his head buried in a book. Allagra Fortress: * Private Sylvester Unkel. Afraid of heights. * Benedikt Stöker. Can do magic tricks. * Eberhard Eisenmann. Caught his arm on barbed wire. * Caspar Fassbender. Routinely bullied. * Felix Seidl. Hates Fassbender. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Luis Kluckhohn. Looking forward to his new posting aboard the Tirpitz. * Manfred Fux. Never met his mother. * Niklas Eicher. Shortly to be assigned to the battleship Tirpitz. * Tom Weiner. Veteran sailor. Survived the destruction of the Scharnhorst. * Gerwald Mummert. Senior cadet about U-97. * Fedor Brockhaus. Regularly goes to see the medic. * Hildebrand Strassmann. Certain the Führer is planning something big. * Davide Gentile. Can't read. * Julius Wirth. Wants to go home. * Julius Ackner. Worried about his cousin - last heard heading for the Il Giogo Pass on the Gothic line. * Jürgen Fisch. Previously posted to the battleship Gneisenau. * Emil Eisenstadt. Fishmonger from Bremerhaven. * Dominik Husch. U-97 sailor. * Patrick Baasch. Compiling a book of herring recipes. * Elmar Reimann. Was training to be a pastry chef before the war. * Gerd Nadler. Worked as a waiter in Berlin. * Alexander Oberg. Seen praying. * Herbert Quackernack. Others consider him a fantasist. * Berndt Seeliger. Worried about Allied infiltration. * Cäsar Wiedemann. Former librarian from Magdeberg. * Benedict Kratochwil. Wishes he'd joined the Luftwaffe. * Dietmar Dresdner. Conscripted 1935. * Artur Loritz. Wonders if he should propose to Lottie. * Anton Ramberg. Dreading going back to sea. * Waldemar Alterman. Conscripted 1935. * Walter Hierl. Keeps telling everyone how bored he is. * Carsten Hiertreiter. Hoping for promotion. * Rudolf Drachmann. Torpedoman aboard the U-97. * Rainer Gottleib. U-boat sailor. * Heribert Krause. U-boat sailor. Suffers from claustrophobia. * Günther Fenchel. Veteran sailor. * Artur Beer. Sailor aboard U-97. Keeps hitting his head. * Viktor Brunner. Unquestioning in his loyalty to the Führer. * Johannes Griebel. Conscripted 1940. * Sigismund Werthner. Engineer aboard U-97. * Ingolf Waldow. Collects stamps. * Felix Widmann. Suffers from asthma. * Otto Hoffmeister. Formerly based at Wilhelmshaven. * Otto Bradfisch. Hates Italy. * Benedikt Gressler. Electrician from Bremmen. * Stephan Friedel. Carpenter from Wellen. * Lukas Lerner. Ex-convict from Hanover. * Norbert Krist. Former bank clerk. * Gregor Terboven. Constipated. * Magnus Udet. His first posting. * Konrad Blattner. Music sheet salesman from Bad Lauterberg. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Friedrich Kielholz. Lost two brothers when the Bismarck sank. * Marko Schnorr. Pyromaniac. Very happy to burn things. * Lothar Niedermayer. Unhappy about burning books. * Martin Kalkbrenner. Avid amateur archaeologist. * Horst Villinger. Native of Berlin. * Eugen Hofer. Suffers from a nervous disposition. * Friedrich Six. Considered a daydreamer. * Walter Voss. Rest of the squad call him 'The Diplomat'. * Erich Schacht. Pretends not to be a gossip. * Hugo Kremer. Heard screaming after the mailbag arrived. * Timm Küchler. Fears the grenade he carries will detonate at any second. * Augustus Trumbauer. Certain he needs spectacles. * Adolar Haas. If he really has to die, hopes it'll be quick and painless. * Karlheinz Rehbinder. Student of history. * Lutz Möller. Desperate to go home. * Harald Obermaier. Calls his gun Bertha. Has named each individual bullet too. * Sepp Fabel. Loves a local Italian woman. Wants to marry her and settle down in Niroli. * Herman Ziegler. Rest of the squad consider him very jumpy. * Martin Priebke. Misses his parents. * Rüdiger Feyerabend. Fascinated by the occult. * Lorenz Mein. Survived the Battle of Stalingrad. * Fedor Vann. Took out three British pillboxes during the airborne invasion of Crete in 1941. * Ulrich Huber. Knows the rest of the squad are terrified of him. * Sigmund Rosener. Comes from Berlin. * Harald Kaube. Hit by shrapnel in Tobruk. * Wilhelm Raskoph. Can't find his soldbuch. * Justus Wittich. Formerly stationed on Kyros. Barely survived an encounter with the Greek resistance. * Arndt Stirner. Used a Partisan's own knife to kill him. * Julian Thorwald. Bit of a loner. * Eckhart Schönberger. Wants to get Habermann's autograph. * Bernd Husch. Pretended to be dead to avoid capture. * Holger Brunner. Keeps having anxiety attacks. * Berndt Eisenberger. Avidly reading 'The Myth of the 20th Century'. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Carsten Hausler. Pines for his mother * Silvester Riess. Likes to do magic tricks. * Knut Armbruster. Adores soccer. * Baldur Feuerwerker. Fought in the second battle of Smolensk. Destroyed three T-34 Soviet tanks. * Oskar Sorge. Fought in the Siege of Leningrad. Allowed a Russian family to escape. * Günther Maas. The shrieking in his head won't stop. * Norbert Schaab. Recently returned from anti-Partisan operations in the Balkans. Crack shot. * Leopold Ritter. Misses his beloved jazz music. * Willy Berger. Joker in the pack. * Richard Vennemann. Longs to join the tank corps. * Moritz Schneider. Misses Berlin. Misses his folks. * Baldur Tafel. Veteran of France. Feels bad about killing civilians. Can't sleep. * Raimund Obermeier. Lost a brother at Stalingrad. * Heine Sturm. Fought at Kasserine. * Josef Reiner. Twin of Jurgen. Seen talking to a member of the local resistance. * Gabriel Hessel. Veteran of Yugoslavia. Machine-gunned a group of civilians. * Hildebrand Unkel. Has received many commendations for valor, including the Hand-to-Hand Clasp. * Albrecht Haas. Has an ongoing stomach problem. * Elmar Böttger. A dockworker heralding from Bremen. * Johann Dittrich. Doesn't think he'll survive much longer. * Bernhard Murr. Knows he's going to die here. * Arno Ackner. Lost his entire squad in North Africa. * Ernst Klappert. Infamous for his brutality with prisoners. * Leonhard Herder. Complains of headaches. * Emil Spatz. Often talks about his children. * Walter Kahler. Can't understand why he and his squad have been dragged from the front line to defend this place. * Georg Klemme. Enjoys setting things on fire. * Roch Reiner. Sends money to his mother. Longs to be at his aunt's place in New York. * Otto Schneider. Veteran of North Africa. * Emmerich Seppelt. Veteran from North Africa. Barely survived the battle of El-Alamein. * Clemens Löw. His German-British sister and her husband are interned on the Aisle of Man. * Elmar Bürger. Veteran of North Africa. Notoriously violent. * Wolfram Hegewald. Served in North Africa. Met Rommel. * Berndt Kissling. Served with Bürger in North Africa. Stays away from him. * Tilman Hammerl. Lutheran from Württemberg. * Horst Vogel. Suffered an injury in North Africa. * Alex Essert. Eager to become a chemist. * Jurgen Reiner. Twin of Josef. Has been stashing supplies near the waterfall. * Tillman Saller. Wants promotion. * Meinhard Drache. Believes he destroyed an American tank - on his own. * Raimund Hahn. Took part in the invasion of Crete. Accidentally fired at his own men. * Gabriel Bolender. Has a peculiar mole on his upper leg. * Detlef Windisch. Used to be a steelworker. * Hans Axmann. Talks frequently about the woman he loves. * Helibert Stöcker. Convinced Churchill will be assassinated. * Matthias Hafner. Famous for his sadism. Soon to be a father. * Waldemar Kästner. Enjoys going walking on his own. A lot. * Anton Gurtner. Known for his gloomy disposition. * Alfred Hoffmann. Writes frequently to his mother. * Bernhart Rehder. Recently redeployed to Steigerloch. * Viktor Hummel. Despairs at the decreasing quality of the parts he's asked to work with. * Felix Fährmann. Imagines he can see people's innards when he shoots them. It's mesmerizing. Target Führer (DLC): * Erwin Herder. Worries he'll get shot in the head. * Willy Hauke. Used to be a school-teacher. * Manfred Kaulen. Nicknamed 'Little Jim'. Constantly worries he's going to fall in the water. * Adelar Harrer. Convinced he could catch a bullet in his teeth like his hero Harry Houdini. * Ewald Lehr. Was once awarded a school prize by the famous scientist Andreas Kessler. * Marius Frey. Feels bad about killing civilians. * Gregor Kantner. Fixed the toilet block. Surprised to find a harmonica causing the blockage. * Gregor Lampadius. Enjoys watching Strecker's mouth move as he reads. * Hans Galland. Despises his wife's aunt. * Berend Speidel. Hates sleeping next to Vogt. * Caspar Strecker. Just finished reading Goebbels' novel 'Michael'. Loved every word. * Torsten Bierkamp. Caught a seagull for a bet. Spent the following day in the infirmary. * Ulrich Krause. Nicknamed 'Lucky' as he's survived numerous close scrapes. * Hartmurt Höger. Secretly has Charlie Chaplin's signature from when he visited Berlin before the war. * Lutz Staudinger. Prays every night and every evening when not on patrol. * Tobias Peterson. Frequently dismisses his wife as paranoid. * Norbert Löw. Worries that the Nazis will always be seen as the baddies if they lose. Veteran of Ukraine. * Julian Molitor. Well-known for his sadism. Other soldiers treat him warily. * Hans Rehn. Thinks he can move objects with his mind. * Einhard Kühne. Would like to write songs for a living. * Heinz Halder. Helped Kanter fix the toilet block. * Ludwig Lerch. Keeps seeing things. * Kaspar Spindler. Draws pictures of futuristic rocket ships. * Sabastian Hartmann. Envies his brother Ludwig. * Tillman Krause. Virtually illiterate. * Steffen Schaus. Conscripted 1940. * Thaddäus Stoiber. Has nightmares about a civilian he accidentally shot in France. She looked like his wife. * Dieter Buchheim. Machine-gunned a truck that wouldn't stop. * Felix Hartig. Anxious about his smelly uniform. * Vincent Amsel. Visits the infirmary at least once a week. * Leon Gerster. Has agreed to teach Kaulen to swim. * Andreas Bechtel. Promised to read Eschenbach's novel. Keeps making excuses. * Olaf Honigsmann. Wonders what the Reich will do after they win. * Herbert Eschenbach. Writing a novel set 15 years after the Reich wins the war. * Helmut Löffler. Keeps a tally of all the people he's killed. * Franz Koeppen. Nicknamed 'The Hermit'. Would like a permanent positing to Sendari when the war is over. * Wulf Vogel. Newly arrived on Sendari. * Helmut Ackner. Thinks Lasch stole his harmonica. * Bastian Hartknoch. Keeps getting stomach cramps. * Gunther Winzer. Fed up with Ackner's harmonica-playing. Has taken measures to stop it. * Erwin Much. Conscripted 1937. * Max Becker. Engaged to be married. Radio Operators: Bitanti Village: * Dolf Eicel. Mobile radio operator. Regilino Viaduct: * Rainer Klein. Former Hitler Youth member. Lorino Dockyard: * Franz Bartel. Twenty-two. Bayoneted an old woman he thought was attacking him. * Will Bruhn. Reads romance novels. Abrunza Monastery: * Leon Andres. Radio operator. * Günther Hoelder. Steelworker from Essen. Magazzeno Facility: * Sepp Duerr. From Neudorf. Thinks the Nazis will eventually join up with the Americans and British to fight the Soviets. * Albrecht Bähr. Reckons he's killed twenty-two people. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Emil Volk. Used to make model aeroplanes. * Detlev Hafner. Shot a fellow soldier for deserting. Allagra Fortress: * Heiner Vann. Worries about his brother. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Marwin Krausser. Suffers from back problems. * Nils Hafer. Keeps getting static charges. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Jonathan Neuhäuser. Hears voices in his head. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Udo Winther. Tunes his radio to Allied broadcasts when he thinks nobody is watching. Snipers: Bitanti Village: * Udo Klein. Sniper. Regilino Viaduct: * Werner Hinrichsen. Sniper. * Ewald Böttcher. Sniper. Lorino Dockyard: * Erich Hosenfeld. Sniper. * Klaus Klehr. Sniper. Abrunza Monastery: * Stefan Schmitz. Sniper. Magazzeno Facility: * Erich Schrek. Sniper. * Immanuel Lamm. Sniper. * Franz Knemeyer. Sniper. * Peter Hartner. Sniper. * Theodor Roff. Sniper. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Wolfgang Meinhardt. Sniper. Allagra Fortress: * Volker Lochs. Sniper. * Gregor Winkler. Sniper. * Dietrich Strauss. Sniper. * Eberhard Succow. Sniper. * Michael Wegener. Sniper. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Wolfgang Blanke. Sniper. * Richard Greiser. Sniper. * Odilo Fiehler. Sniper. * Ferdinand Lutz. Sniper. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Rüdiger Hölder. Sniper. Worries that the Allies have been taking aerial photographs of the area. * August Grabner. Sniper. Told Brandstätter he has the William Tell Overture going through his head when he's about to take a shot. * Paul Ludin. Sniper. Endlessly speculates about what's going on beneath the church. * Axel Brandstätter. Sniper. Worries about Grabner's sanity. Target Führer (DLC): * Erik Fanck. Sniper. * Dietrich Kopkow. Sniper. * Gustav Jutzi. Sniper. Valkyrie Snipers: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Gregor Stark. Sniper. Over two hundred confirmed kills. * Josef Wessel. Sniper. Frontline soldier until he was injured. Discovered his gift for sniping while recuperating. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Burkardt Winzer. Valkyrie sniper. Veteran of France. * Silvester Kott. Valkyrie sniper. Previously based in Vichy France. * Erwin Scheel. Valkyrie sniper. Recalled from France following a request by Professor Bosch. * Bernahrd Stumpff. Has a high number of confirmed kills from serving on the frontline. * Ludwig Lauterbach. Valkyrie sniper. Misses his native Berlin. * Eugen Kreipe. Alleviates boredom by shooting chickens. * Artur Voigtsberger. Claims to be the best long distance sniper in the unit. Spotters: Regilino Viaduct: * Sebastian Kornhäusel. Worries his mother is having an affair. * Adelmar Höss. Loves football. * Elias Kesselring. Lost a tooth eating a biscuit. Abrunza Monastery: * Wolfgang Löffler. Collects photographs of leading Nazis. * Werner Hasselberger. His father was a leading figure in the Beer Hall Putsch in 1923. Magazzeno Facility: * Fedor Börner. Feeds a pet bird on his windowsill each morning. * Rudi Huffman. Son of a doctor, university student. Saved the life of an American POW by removing shrapnel. * Thomas Bussler. Used to be a shepherd. * Albrecht Äschelmann. Was once bitten by a bat. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Hinrich Dorn. Allergic to cats. * Ulrich Ohme. Trained as a medical student back in Frankfurt. Allagra Fortress: * Gregor Wiesner. Can't remember how many people he's killed. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Berend Münchberg. Used to be a zoo-keeper. * Daniel Hammerschmidt. Laborer from Düsseldorf. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Heinrich Bodmer. Excited to be part of the book burning detail. * Hermann Ganz. Wishes he'd become a medic like his uncle Benedict. * Berend Mittermeier. Heard some buffoon got shot in the testicles. Probably nonsense. * Engelbrecht Weinreich. Avid fan of FC Bayern München. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Gerhard Steinhauser. Spotter. Nicknamed 'Eagle Eyes'. * Manfred Thierack. Has a brother called Olaf. * Erich Lasch. Spotter. Wants to be a photojournalist when the war is over. * Rupert Heumann. Spotter. Renowned for his quick reflexes. Target Führer (DLC): * Kurt Johner. Renowned for his quick reactions. Valkyrie Spotters: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Frank Klostermann. Valkyrie squad member. Played a key role in Operation Mercury. Barely survived. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Oswald Rust. Says he's made a big decision. Jägers: Regilino Viaduct: * Hanz Pfister; Former downhill skier. * Christian Dittrich. Keeps a pet weasel. * Berthold Hartknoch. Conscripted 1940. * Silvester Schönberg. Secretly admires the British. * Horst Fittkau. Says he's personally killed over fifty American GIs. * Adalwin Gutenberg. Machine-gunned a group of suspected Partisans. * Tizian Fux. Keeps visiting the infirmary. * Artur Feistel. Former coal-miner. * Gotthard Häussler. Conscripted 1935. * Dominik Kamphaus. Gets philosophical after a drink. Lorino Dockyard: * Veit Drach. Has short-term memory problems. * Engelbrecht Ackner. Misses his pet schnauzer. * Rupprecht Denzinger. Veteran of France. * Sebastian Mair. Professional soldier since 1935. * Walther Spiegel. Destroyed a truck full of escaping civilians with a Panzerfaust. * Frank Bauernfeind. Has flashbacks to Tobruk. * Richard Lang. Known for using a hammer when interrogating suspected Partisans. * Philipp Winkelhock. Reprimanded for fighting with a fellow soldier. * Alexander Heumann. Had a bullet removed from his leg. * Eckhard Hasselvander. Used to love reading PG Wodehouse in Papa's library. * Sepp Klein. Veteran of Denmark and France. Thinks Kommando forces should have been brought in to guard the Dockyard much earlier. * Germund Nadler. Machine-gunned a group of surrendering Partisans. * Einhard Schwann. Killed a group of surrendering GIs in North Africa. * Torben Köstler. Has shrapnel embedded in his thigh. Abrunza Monastery: * Mathias Markwardt. Veteran of various theaters, including the North African campaign. * Veit Hafner. Suffering from dysentery. * Ernst Thiel. Keeps vomiting. * Kurt Hausler. Son of a baker from Seinsheim. * Viktor Sturnberg. Conscripted 1935. * Emmerich Weidmann. His father voted for Hitler. * Christoph Rademaker. Gambler. * Lothar Siekert. Infantry. Joined the SA when Hitler came to power, then the German military. * Tilmann Behrmann. Played Hamlet in an amateur production. * Konrad Senft. Barber from Hanover. Suspected in the murder of fifteen Partisans. * Einhard Kerwer. Spotted a sea-eagle. * Hermann Huffmann. Has a shrapnel wound in his neck. * Erich Fabel. Caught his leg on some barbed wire. * Georg Behrendt. Has trouble concentrating. * Oscar Marquering. Professional soldier. Veteran of Tobruk. * Manfred Unruh. Conscripted in 1935. Comes from Munich. Repeatedly seen with a local Italian woman. Magazzeno Facility: * Einhard Häberli. Killed a Partisan spy. * Lieutenant Konrad Jüttner. Leader of Devil's Sword squad. * Thorsten Schöner. Convinced he knows Böhm's real identity. * Stefan Albrecht. Veteran of Tobruk, deployed to Allagra in early 1943. * Egon Kästner. Watched his brother die. * Poldi Sauber. Former dockworker. Veteran of the North Africa campaign. Medical report says he hears voices in his head. * Eugen Eisenmann. Born in Dresden. * Gregor Sperber. Always bored. * Caspar Korn. Can't use a knife and fork. * Albuin Engelberg. Broke his nose as a kid. * Till Rott. Conscripted 1939. * Erhardt Heffelfinger. Can't remember faces. * Lutz Habermann. Worked as a wheelwright. * Marius Hartlieb. Lost the picture of his mother. * Artur Weinmann. Can't tell the time. * Joseph Binder. Once punched a cow. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Hugo von Bock. Talented cartoonist. Does caricatures for money. * Eugen Wahner. Keeps a picture of Hitler beside his bed. * Olaf Blattner. Thinks he can travel in time. * Karlheinz Holzmann. Shot a rat from twenty feet. * Walther Fichte. Professional soldier since 1937. * Heinz Rademaker. A cobbler, conscripted in 1935. * Walther Redepenning. Formerly stationed on the Greek island of Kyros. Collects knives. * Oskar Muhlfeld. Collects rocks. * Lukas Schönherr. Very fast runner. * Max Rehberg. Conscripted 1940. * Knut Kopp. Saw a British sniper kill his younger brother. * Kristian Bernat. Rothbauer's personal bodyguard. * Axel Westerberg. Suffers from gout. Allagra Fortress: * Niklas Birken. Once met a girl from Liverpool. * Linus Quint. Tortured an OSS prisoner. * Axel Ehrenfeld. Professional soldier. * Hinrich Klopstock. Thinks his CO is a dolt. * Reiner Bäcker. Likes to see his target's face when he's killing them. * Timm Thiesmann. Would rather be on the battlefield. * Heiner Winter. Writes poetry. * Helmut Graf. Machine-gunned a group of suspected Partisans. * Buckhard Glüch. Part of the squad that arrested Leandro Di Rocco. * Carsten Windischmann. Told the Lieutenant that Hornbostel suffers from dizzy spells. * Maximilian Thierse. Veteran of France. * Rolf Nadler. Notoriously brutal with prisoners. * Hildebrandt Blatt. Veteran of Ukraine. * Erich Schröder. Has applied for a transfer. * Dominik Kleiber. Knows the names of all the different clouds. * Max Hauer. Veteran of France. * Gerhardt Bödeker. Forced Fassbender to give him a package of chocolate he kept under his bed. * Matthäus Becken. Conscripted 1937. * Sebastian Häberli. Killed a Partisan with his own blade. * Hugo Braunbeck. Thinks he'll come back as a ghost. * Johann Leverenz. Just eighteen. * Ingemar Seidel. Won at darts. * Wolfgang Egger. Regularly volunteers for sentry duty. * Kurt Häberli. Wants to be a sniper. * Sebastian Kahler. Killed more people than he can count. * Lukas Mohnhaupt. Conscripted 1937. * Ernst Kürschner. Torched a town. * Wilhelm Brahms. Thinks he's related to the composer. * Heinz Hellmann. Thinks the British will use poisonous gas on German cities if they have to. * Waldemar Hopfer. Worried his father might have another heart attack if the bombing keeps going. * Reiner Fenchel. Thinks Joseph Stalin is really a woman. * Oskar Bernauer. Annoyed that he never gets to practice the Italian he's been learning. * Ulrich Griebel. Veteran of Ukraine. * Conrad Siegel. Shot a Priest in the head. * Julius Korsch. Veteran of North Africa. * Ingolf Koch. Does a hundred press-ups every morning. * Detlev Rudin. Met Goebbels in 1931. Has a photo of the event. * Lutz Janson. Thinks his hair is falling out. * Helmut Buxbaum. Killed his first victim when he was seventeen. That was eight years ago. * Berti Saller. Conscripted 1935. * Marius Tillens. Was training to join the priesthood. * Waldemar Rühle. Loves Wagner. * Harrald Semmler. Likes quick, clean kills the best. * Hans Groß. Saw his squad wiped out in North Africa. * Rolf Maurer. Conscripted 1939. * Julian Engel. Aiming for promotion. * Konstantin Gressler. Nicknamed 'The Ripper'. * Elmo Detmold. Highly experienced. * Ägidius Wickler. Will write his memoirs one day. * Claus Grimminger. Has been looking after an injured seagull for the last week. * Wolf Kesselman. Lost his soldbuch. * Arno Hauffe. Carries his grandfather's magnifying glass on him. * Harald Bastian. Worries that Fassbender is getting bullied by the others. * Clemens Hellman. Enlisted 1938. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Harald Parler. Former boxing champion. * Wolfhard Weingart. Son of a churchman. * Janik Bergmann. Fisherman from Eckernförde. * Wulf Petzold. Renowned for his sadism. * Udo Schröder. Conscripted 1935. * Dominik Huffmann. Son of a colonel. * Julian Sommer. Veteran of Ukraine. * Melchior Klugmann. Son of an army major. * Augustus Unterbrink. Son of a man who voted for Hitler. * Hermann Kuchler. Carpenter from Dortmund. * Ulrich Dedekind. North Africa veteran. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Till Busch. Participated in the Battle of Volturno. Killed four Allied soldiers using only his knife. * Sepp Bläu. Fought in the Battle of Leros. Not surprised that the Italians have switched sides. * Leon Bahr. Veteran of Ukraine. Loves to talk about what he did there. * Oskar Enns. Likes to play Wagner when he tortures people. * Timm Dirchs. Trained with Otto Skorzeny. * Harald Baumbach. Fresh from the training camp at Altengrabow. Feels the need to prove himself. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Artur Traeger. Fought in the Battle of Stalingrad. Responsible for over 26 Soviet snipers killed. * Albin Schnoor. Former agricultural worker. * Max Seldte. Hoards quantities of chocolate he's sent. * Heiner Westerberg. Paranoid he'll get a bullet in the brain. * Sigfried Schönherr. Has a twin. * Augustin Riederer. Wonders what Bosch and his cronies are up to. * Franz Weber. Recently celebrated his birthday. * Matthias Honigsberg. Put a rat in Gehring's bed. * Fritz Stauffer. Has felt ill ever since coming to Steigerloch. * Asser Hannawald. Could hear gnawing in the night from the direction of Gehring's bunk. * Holger Niedermayer. Often seen praying in St. Anna church. * Burkhardt Hansch. Has lost his appetite. * Hanns Heinecke. Keeps feeling dizzy. * Ruprecht Harig. Worried about premature hair loss - ever since he came to Steigerloch. * Artur Baumann. Veteran of Ukraine. * Hans Heidemann. Conscripted 1941. * Günther Lorber. Can do a trick with a knife. * Wilber Reiner. Seen repairing an old truck in the woods behind the church. * Konrad Kellerman. Church organist from Osnabrück. Target Führer (DLC): * Till Vogt. Suffers from flatulence. * Günther Haussegger. Practices his English in case he's captured. * Niels Meier. Keeps receiving letters from home. * Eduard Koch. Always seems to be on the verge of tears. * Ansgar Gottfried. Impatient for action. * Torben Stelzner. Likes to surprise people. * Artur Guderian. Secretly in love with his wife's sister Helga. * Oskar Beck. Not known for his patience. * Gerd Spener. Considering asking his girlfriend to marry him. * Ruprecht Krüger. Has trouble concentrating. * Johann Wever. Hates his father. Valkyrie Jägers: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Heinz Klauber. Got Habermann's autograph (for a friend, of course). * Oscar Petzold. Member of Valkyrie Squad. Hand-picked by Karl Student. * Peter Hertzfeld. Veteran of Belgium. Claims to have been the first trooper into Fort Eben-Emael. * Ralf Harnisch. Recently participated in the Gran Sasso raid. * Volkhardt Kändler. Member of Valkyrie Squad and veteran of Dombas. Has the scars to prove it. * Lutz Kocher. Received commendation from Karl Student for his actions in the battle of Rotterdam. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Arne Augsberger. Previously a factory worker. * Hinrich Fischinger. Recently deployed to Steigerloch. * Eugen Hahne. His Luftwaffe pilot brother was shot down over the Channel. * Herbert Ehmann. His father was at the Munich Putsch in 1923. * Gerd Bendel. Keeps complaining of nausea. * Adelar Hasselbach. Has an itchy trigger finger. Literally - it's driving him mad. * Petrus Rossel. Veteran of Sicily. * Heribert Bechtel. Wonders why the Führer hasn't used chemical weapons on the Allies. * Heinz Volkenrath. His fealty to the Reich knows no bounds. * Till Schütz. Was part way through his theology doctorate when the war started. * Bastian Schellscheidt. Unhappy at being asked to move radioactive material without suitable protective gear. * Carsten Keller. Has an irrational fear of asparagus. * Ulrich Doerr. Fed up of being bossed about by scientists with military ranks. * Albrecht Rimensberger. Thinks paratroopers are the future of airborne operations. * Viktor Schriver. Rumored to like strangling chickens around town. * Clemens Egger. Promoted to Valkyrie Squad after holding back an Allied assault at Gela. * Martin Reichmann. Has strong opinions on things. Other soldiers avoid him. * Marius Siekert. Knew Rosa Luxemburg. Participated in the Spartacist Uprising. * Friedhelm Munt. Wonders why the MKB42 isn't standard issue in the Wehrmacht. * Hubert Lauer. Machine-gunned some birds. Feels vaguely guilty. * Thaddäus Höger. Used to be a long distance runner. * Kinrad Ackermann. Wonders what happened to the supposed super missile Germany was developing. Support Jägers: Lorino Dockyard: * Eugen Schwerner. Keeps vomiting. * Rupert Hahn. No further intelligence. * Berndt Komberg. Former fisherman. * Uwe Weber. Formerly one of Major Klaus Rothbauer's elite guard. * Nikolaus Habicht. Newly deployed from Giovi Fiorini. Abrunza Monastery: * Rolf Griebel. Thinks the Black Brigade are wimps. * Erik Sperl. Wants to go home. Magazzeno Facility: * Timm Foerstner. Munitions expert. Probably responsible for the deaths of at least twenty Partisans. * Till Sauber. Veteran of Kasserine. * Sigfried Protz. Bavarian sapper. Professional soldier, often exasperated by the ineptitude of his conscripted colleagues. * Benedikt Grothmann. Loves fish. * Berndt Pelzer. Needs a cup of coffee. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Arnold Kadelberg. Destroyed an American military ambulance. * Torsten Gebhardt. Squishes the lice in the seams of his clothes. Allagra Fortress: * Elmo Dohna. Joined the army to see the world. * Henny Schönherr. Has a twin. * Oswald Bauers. Survived being shot in the stomach. * Joseph Hornbostel. Fainted while part of a firing squad. Came close to being court-martialled. * Clemens Gutermuth. Can't help swearing. * Adalbert Keppler. Veteran of Ukraine. * Viktor Wepper. Son of a carpenter. * Petrus Stoiber. Has designed a new set of uniforms for the Wehrmacht. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Richard Körver. Former bellboy. * Tristan Hess. Professional soldier since 1936. * Peter Keller. Conscripted 1935. * Janik Kroll. Former department store employee. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Arno Lutz. MG42 gunner at the Battle of Monte Cassino. Lost track of how many Allies he mowed down. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Einhard Wexner. Has a piece of shrapnel lodged in his neck. * Helmut Romberg. Conscripted 1942. * Gregor Luffer. Thinks the FG42 is the best weapon ever made. * David Gehring. Last night he dreamt his toes were being chewed. * Franz Althaus. Broke his nose when he was a child. * Eberhard Häberli. Worked as a bank clerk before he was conscripted. * Germund Gottschalk. His ambition is to be an architect. * Gert Reichen. Ordered to burn incriminating documents. * Bem Reiner. Looks out for his siblings after their father was killed for cowardice. * Eckhart Heisig. Former textile worker from Gummersbach. Target Führer (DLC): * Jonathan Wagner. Known for his sense of humor. * Lutz Weinmann. Hitler's bodyguard. Highly experienced. * Waldemar Schlüter. Hitler's bodyguard since 1941. Valkyrie Support Jägers: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Janick Schrötter. Beat Rader at cards. Certain that's why he's now babysitting Habermann. * Thorsten Hopfer. Veteran of Norway. Transferred from 7th Flieger Division. * Lutz Beutler. Member of Valkyrie Squad. Distinguished himself during Operation Weser-Exercise. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Engelbrecht Stahnke. Heard a rumor that Victor Haberman has been assassinated. * Ekkehard Kampf. Wonders how a demagogue like Hitler could get elected. * Günther Fenchel. Notoriously bad at poker. Faust Troopers: Magazzeno Facility: * Tobias Althaus. Expert in mines. Enjoys watching the results of his endeavors and keeps a tally of his victims' injuries. * Manfred Lange. Vegetarian. * Adelbert Seidel. Saw a light in the sky. * Timm Foerstner. Munitions expert. Probably responsible for the deaths of at least twenty Partisans. * Reinhold Möller. Former school soccer captain. Allagra Fortress: * Buckhard Glüch. Can't work out why his baby son has curly hair. * Claus Reichart. Participated in nine restrellamento. Very proud of himself. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Gert Weshausen. Likes watching things explode. * Lothar Feistel. Worries about his hearing. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Frank Klopstock. Constantly talks about his own death. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Volkhardt Mergenthaler. Recently deployed to Steigerloch. * Adolf Hinkler. Known for his serious demeanor. Target Führer (DLC): * Alfred Plessner. Sustained a shrapnel wound in Sicily. * Jens Kalkbrenner. Valkyrie Faust Troopers: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Harald Blacher. Son of a war hero. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Torsten Schilder. Heavy weapons specialist. Suffers from recurrent back problems. * Detlef Faerber. Heavy weapons specialist. Tasked with field testing Neunfaust prototypes. * Berndt Steinheil. Lied about being a heavy weapons specialist. Has no idea what he's doing. Scientists: Magazzeno Facility: * Professor Andreas Kessler. Drunken Nazi rocket scientist. Stinks. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Dr. Ludwig Kellerman. Worries about premature hair loss. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Dr. Joseph Wernicke. Biochemist, former 'Uranium Club' member. Reluctant member of Bosch's team. * Dr. Edmund Hänel. Theoretical physicist. Only interested in science. * Dr. Sigfried Kehrer. Mechanical engineer. Dedicated Nazi, Bosch's protege. * Professor Wilhelm Bosch. Atomic physicist. Part of Hitler's inner circle. * Dr. Erik Korsch. Lab assistant to Hänel. Collects test tubes. * Dr. Harald Bitterlich. Recently assigned to Steigerloch. * Tilman Hopfer. Physics professor from Munich. Conscripted to work on the Deathstorm project. * Dr. Ruprecht Einhorn. Theoretical physicist and pigeon-fancier. * Harald Schultz. Nuclear physicist. Regrets not fleeing Germany with Einstein. Officers: San Celini Island: * Hans Aegerter. Senior Lieutenant. North Africa veteran. * Rudolf Hayler. Senior Lieutenant attached to the Central Party Propaganda Office. * Oskar Pletcher. Senior Lieutenant. General Böhm's representative. * Franz Drexler. Senior Lieutenant. Schmidt's chief strategist. * Tobias Schmidt. Luftwaffe General. Bitanti Village: * Raimund Straub. Senior Lieutenant. A bureaucrat. * Konrad Winther. Senior Lieutenant. Veteran of North Africa. * Wilhelm Rudel. Senior Lieutenant. Instigator of current Rastrellamento. * Arnold Schwenke. Senior Lieutenant. Suffers from vertigo. Regilino Viaduct: * Senior Lieutenant Otto Brandt. Has a recurrent inner ear problem. * Senior Lieutenant Joseph Hanke. Plays the violin. * Senior Lieutenant Friedrich Lorenz. Thinks his friend Steiner might be losing his mind. * Senior Lieutenant Erhard Hausser. Thinks his men are all fools. * Senior Lieutenant Herbert Koppe. Literally shot himself in the foot. Just returned from hospital. * Senior Lieutenant Johann Loris. Suffers from recurrent blinding headaches. * Franz von Manstein. Senior Lieutenant. Keeps a photo of his pet German Shepherd by his bed. Lorino Dockyard: * Senior Lieutenant Herbert Amann. Jittery about the thefts from the Dockyard. Thinks organized crime might be involved. * Senior Lieutenant Herbert Scholz. Loves the sea air. * Senior Lieutenant Ewald Fuchs. In charge of re-organizing security around the warehouse. * Senior Lieutenant Josef Clauberg. Cut his hand on some barbed wire. Abrunza Monastery: * Senior Lieutenant Willy Krömer. Likes listening to rainfall. * Gotthardt Baldoff. Senior lieutenant. Known for his ruthlessness. * Senior Lieutenant Petrus Proch. Has little confidence in the Italian troops to stay and fight. Magazzeno Facility: * Senior Lieutenant Anton Gruber. Has a promotion request pending. * Senior Lieutenant Albert Gernstein. Thinks he's fluent in Italian. His Italian opposite number beg to differ. * Senior Lieutenant Gottfried Groeber. Exceptionally gifted code-breaker. * Senior Lieutenant Julian Keitel. His wife should have given birth to their first child three weeks ago. * Senior Lieutenant Stanislaus Müller. Famed for his withering sense of humor, and for his meticulous attention to detail. * Senior Lieutenant Ernst Buhr. Allergic to fish. * Wilhelm Steiner. Senior Lieutenant. Other officers give him a wide berth. * Ernst Fleischer. Senior Lieutenant. Put in for a transfer to Giovi Fiorini. Giovi Fiori Mansion: * Harald Trumbauer. Senior Lieutenant. Keeps a record of the Partisans he executes. * Waldemar Gabler. Senior Lieutenant. Gambler. * Major Rothbauer. Sycophantic accomplice of General Böhm. * Holger Knopf. Senior Lieutenant. Likes to shoot apples off prisoners' heads. * Franz Unterbrink. Senior Lieutenant. Hates the sight of blood. Allagra Fortress: * Waldemar Brose. Senior Lieutenant. Shot one of his own men at point blank range for disagreeing with him. * Dieter Hahn. Senior Lieutenant. Veteran of Ukraine. * Senior Lieutenant Ernst Vahlen. Son of the late General Franz Vahlen. * Nils Abbing. Senior Lieutenant. Has a shrapnel wound in his neck. * Senior Lieutenant Ferdinand Krapf. Keeps getting a pain in his right shoulder. * Günther Essert. Senior Lieutenant. Known for his brutality. * Senior Lieutenant Daniel Sollman. Sees the faces of the people he's killed when he goes to sleep. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Lieutenant Eric Uthmann. Specialist in logistics. * Lieutenant Adolar Hackl. Demoted following an intelligence leak. * Major Volker Grün. Feels himself to be unique. * Senior Lieutenant Dieter Theiner. Jubilant at Hackl's demotion. * Senior Lieutenant Rainer Jonke. Enjoys practicing his Italian. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Stanislaus Osswald. Senior Lieutenant. Dislikes long words. * Lieutenant Fritz Lerner. Waiting for an opportunity to use his whistle. * Senior Lieutenant Magnus Feigenspan. Regarded fondly by his soldiers because of relaxed attitude. * Viktor Habermann. Junior Propaganda Minister. Protege of Goebbels. * Lieutenant Max Altermann. Former traffic warden from Baden. Misses directing people. * Senior Lieutenant Olaf Sauberbrunn. Former teacher. Prefers the battlefield. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Senior Lieutenant Hans Vonhof. Charged with overseeing the 'False Flag' operation. Worried they don't have enough Allied vehicles. * Lieutenant Hubert Weidner. Fed up of dealing with needy boffins. * Senior Lieutenant Claus Hahn. Veteran of France. * Senior Lieutenant Adolar Schenk. Depot commander. Thoroughly bored - wishes he had Vonhof's assignment. * Senior Lieutenant Hildebrandt Wallmann. Previously posted to France, recently brought to Steigerloch. Professor Bosch asked for him personally. Target Führer (DLC): * Senior Lieutenant Volker Hönigmann. Despised Admiral Richter. * Senior Lieutenant Adelbert Handke. War hero thanks to his actions on the Greek island of Kyros. * Lieutenant Werner Deutsch. Operations manager. * Lieutenant Theodor Günzburg. Close confidant of Admiral Richter. * Senior Lieutenant Wulf Egner. Thinks the Sendari base can make a real difference in the Mediterranean. Valkyrie Officers: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Lothar Rader. Lieutenant Colonel. Lost half his squad at Anzio. Deathstorm 3: Obliteration (DLC): * Lieutenant Karlheinz Krauss. Thinks they should use Deathstorm on civilian targets. Thinks that would bring the war to a quick conclusion. * Lieutenant Rudi Meckler. Hans's adjutant. Overseers: Lorino Dockyard: * Emmerich Groß. Nazi Colonel and Lorino Dockyard Overseer. Adolph Hitler: Target Führer (DLC): * Adolph Hitler. Homicidal maniac and vegetarian. Italians Infantry: Bitanti Village: * Savino Lippi. Comes from Ciena. * Nico Bellocchi. Thinks his brother might have joined the resistance. * Nevio Giorgetti. Veteran of Greece. * Ponzio Maniero. Former Black Shirt. * Vittore Lamperti. Has severe burns on his lower legs. * Girolamo Pellegrini. Native of Ciena. * Manlio Leone. Comes from Ciena. * Celestino Balboni. Veteran of the Ethiopian campaign. * Elligio Calloni. Has shrapnel wound in left shoulder. * Vittore Greco. Veteran of Northern Africa. * Macario Frattini. Once met Il Duce. * Jovanni Cinquetti. Expectant father. * Lauro Gambarini. Recently fought in North Africa. * Serni Gatti. New recruit. Lorino Dockyard: * Serini Tugnoli. The Partisans killed the woman he loved. * Piero Canfora. Jealous of Laterza's new rifle. * Gregorio Antinori. Injured in Greece. * Alido Fardella. Teetotaller. * Uberto Angelini. Veteran of Ethiopia. * Luigi Savini. Thirty-three years old. Thinks the railway line out of the Dockyard is a potential Allied target. * Serini Bianco. New recruit. * Ermenegildo Burgay. Wants to be a chemist. * Otello Antonelli. Son of a Colonel. * Danilo Belgrado. Dreamer and romantic. Always keen to share his poetry. * Paolo Longo. Dating a girl from Bitanti. * Anselmuccio Breislak. Veteran of Greece. * Orlando Esposito. Native of Ciena. * Armando Volta. Wants to be a journalist. * Niccolo Caputo. Veteran of North Africa. * Roberto Bellocchi. Collects American baseball cards. * Dario Rossi. Born in Bitanti. * Acilio Tosti. Complains of hearing problems. * Arsilio Dorigo. Veteran of North Africa. * Algiso Tenchini. Fought in Russia. * Balbino Gorini. Has family in Brooklyn. * Teobaldo Rovelli. Suffered shrapnel wound fighting in Greece. * Alfiero Gemelli. Son of a hairdresser. * Ezio Vallisneri. Fought in Abyssinia. * Rocco de Santis. Torched a village in Ethiopia. * Delfino Brocchi. Has a bullet lodged at the base of his skull. * Mario Moretto. Expert with mines. * Nunzio Canettieri. Worried his baby daughter has typhus. * Guido Divini. Hates the look on people's faces when he shoots them. * Agnello Dorigo. Previously stationed at Danane. * Leandro Marchetti. Former Black Shirt. * Ruberto D'Angelo. Veteran of the Odessa occupation. * Gigi Balzani. Agricultural worker from Volturnia. * Orlando Foschini. Defected from the Partisans to join the Fascists. * Guido Coppola. Keeps visiting the medic. * Giosue Vitale. Veteran of Greece. * Ettore Gemelli. Veteran of Fiume occupation. * Arnoldo Russo. Twenty-two years old. Abrunza Monastery: * Allesandro Morabito. Long-standing party member. * Nunzio Fardella. Gambler. * Lorenzo De Nunzio. Veteran of Ethiopia. * Franco Torre. Implicated in the murder of a peasant boy. * Modesto Ferrari. Veteran of Yekatit 12. * Teobaldo Canattieri. Just turned nineteen. * Eduardo Malaparte. Doesn't really want to shoot Americans. * Guido Bellagamba. Crack shot. * Romano Scaccia. Son of a train driver. * Sergio Avolio. Orphan from Ciena. * Nazario Lepore. Son of a farmer from Volturnia. * Tonio Via. Veteran of Greece. * Bernardo Sera. Veteran of Greece. * Edmondo Quaranta. Thinks his wife might have fallen in love with a Partisan. * Vito Davoli. Joined the party in 1941. * Tristano Ferri. Notoriously clumsy. * Ludovic Damasio. Friend of Carlo Parisi. * Edmondo Fabbri. Native of Ciena. * Pasquale Angelini. Can't read. * Carlo Marchetti. The butcher's son. * Nevio Rovelli. Veteran of the Odessa campaign. * Nazario Parisi. Veteran of Greece. * Daichi Ponti. Injured in North Africa. * Ventura Cutrone. Veteran of Yugoslavia. * Carlo Greco. Twenty-five. * Savino Brocchi. Reads comics. * Quintino Arrighetti. Suspected of perpetrating torture. * Carlo Parisi. Thirty-four. Party member for twelve years. * Luca Mula. Saw his squad wiped out in North Africa. * Sergio Grasso. Agricultural worker from Volturnia. * Bernardo Razzano. Has a scar on his chest from Ethiopia. * Lorenzo Vitale. Has an egg allergy. * Allesandro Lombardo. Convinced he'll survive the war. * Allesandro Ovazza. Wonders if Hitler will simply annex Italy. * Delfino Mancini. New recruit. * Enzo Scorza. Tarantella dancer. Twenty years old. * Faustino Rizzi. Injured in Albania. Deathstorm Part 1 Inception (DLC): * Ventura Triglia. Saw his squad wiped out in North Africa. * Vito Razzano. Comes from Cienna. * Edmondo Amoretti. New recruit. * Girolamo Pellegrini. Suspect in the kidnapping and murder of a priest. * Fabrizio Libonati. Seen as trustworthy by his fellow soldiers. * Pasquale Munafo. Shepherd from Volturnia. * Agenore Raggio. Son of a Partisan. * Santino Cordero. Former dairy farmer. * Vito Durante. Implicated in numerous atrocities. * Palmiro Attanasio. Known for his quick temper. * Pompeo Cartelli. Heard his cousin died fighting for the Partisans. * Agrippa Caminiti. Lost the bible his mother gave him. * Fausto Dettori. Deeply religious. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Guerrino Schiavone. Ex-officer. Refused to shoot unarmed civilians. Demoted. * Lucio Bianchi. Fears he will die afraid and alone. * Fernando Magrini. Tries to avoid Carlo Miotto at all costs. * Enzo Rizzi. Sustained a shrapnel wound in Sicily. * Benedetto Fornoni. Long-standing fascist. * Carlo Miotto. Suffers from severe flatulence. * Giuseppe Ruspoli. Likes to make his victims scream before he kills them. * Claudio Seganti. Has twice escaped Allied captivity. Fellow soldiers tell jokes about what he had to do to escape. * Teobaldo Dorigo. Thinks the Nazis should assassinate Churchill. * Rafaello Zemella. Keeps a copy of Machiavelli's 'The Prince' by his bed. Will read it some day. * Fosco Dentino. Saw the Nazis testing some weird looking gun. * Nero Pavesi. Keeps a picture of his young daughter beside his bunk. * Furio Guerci. Paranoid he'll get shot in the balls. * Giorgio Lucchini. Secretly learning English - just in case. * Nevio Gatti. Veteran of North Africa. * Cesare Ettore. Fears his wife is cheating on him while he risks his life fighting for their future. * Ventura Stendardo. Constantly worried about his uncle Eugenio. * Giovanni Di Briona. Really doesn't want to die here. * Fausto Ferazzani. Worries his friend Dino is drinking himself to an early grave. * Celso Ranalli. Constantly talks about Mussolini. * Angelo Serini. Veteran of Africa. Doesn't think the Italians have a hope of winning the war. * Giuseppe Anonni. Blames the Regia Marina for the current state of the war. * Gedeone Ramella. Reckons Dr. Galvani glows in the dark. * Davino Parodi. Used to work in a hotel. Once carried Clara Petacci's briefcase. * Luciano Infascelli. War has aged him. * Loris Raveda. His father lost the family farm when the dam burst in '28. * Uranio Puccio. Fought with Altimari in France. Wouldn't trust him to polish his boots. * Luciano Pluda. Wonders if he'll see Mother Mary when he dies. * Massimo Scarpetta. Thinks the Germans are glory hunters. * Stefano Prodi. Concerned Hitler will simply annex Italy. * Agostino Fucci. Worried he'll be sent to fight on the Winter Line. * Nunzio Torre. His heart keeps racing. * Evasio Daffara. Thinks his mother is a Partisan informer. RSI Paracadutisti: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Paolo Rossitto. Used to be a cobbler. Still makes shoes for street kids. * Olindo Ruzzin. Killed an entire foxhole of Allied GI's with a lucky grenade. Brags about it. * Roberto Giudice. Former Falgore Division paratrooper. Fought at El Alamein against the British. * Amedeo Gorrini. Was wounded in the cavalry charge at Isbushenskij on the Eastern Front. * Dino Guidi. Lost his wife and unborn daughter when the Allies bombed Rome. Has turned to drink. * Carlo Covre. Single-handedly took out an American tank at the Battle of Anzio, killing all it's crew. * Francesco Cucchi. Conscripted chef from Padua. Despairs at what he's given to cook. * Prospero Guzzanti. Committed fascist. * Amedeo Bonfatti. Doesn't trust the Germans, and thinks they are using Italy as a pawn in the war. * Rinaldo Drago. Lost his younger brother on the Winter Line. * Elio Adami. Lived in Taranto. Witnessed the British surprise attack which crippled the Regia Marina. * Riccardo Seganti. Secretly a Pagan. Worships ancient Roman deities at nearby shrines. * Carlo Savini. Conscript. Medical student at the University before the Nazis took over. * Alberto Ponti. Hasn't received a letter in seven months. * Silverio Falcone. Worries the Mafia will re-emerge if Mussolini is defeated. * Natalino Sterzi. Expecting his first child. Hopes his daughter will be proud of him. * Donato Liceti. His ambition is to drive a train for a living. * Bruno Bartolozzi. Former member of the Decima Flottiglia MAS. Took part in the raid on Alexandria. * Roberto Parisi. Color blind. Snipers: Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): * Virgilio Torresti. Crack shot, and the winner of several marksmanship contests. * Fosco Sammartino. Sniper. Struggles to contain his dislike for the Nazis. * Medoro Scalise. Recently promoted. * Enrico Leotta. Maintains he's killed 99 Allies. Has a bottle of Monte Nasca awaiting his 100th kill. * Cipriano Scordato. Sniper. Known for being a bit twitchy. * Egidio Bonzano. Veteran of Africa. Was impressed by the tenacity of the British in battle. * Alberto Visintini. Responsible for a number of Allied casualties during the Battle of Gela. Officers: Bitanti Village: * Lieutenant Tristano Bellocchi. Veteran of Greece. Lorino Dockyard: * Lieutenant Umberto Strinati. Veteran of Greece. * Lieutenant Jenoah Coiro. Has a drinking problem. Abrunza Monastery: * Piero Capo. Sadistic Black Brigade leader. * Lieutenant Terzo Picano. Famous for his sadism. * Lieutenant Ottavio Restuccia. Despises the Germans. * Lieutenant Franco Bellagamba. Has his suspicions about which side the Abbot is really on. Deathstorm 1: Inception (DLC): * Ursino Gulla. Son of a restaraunteur. Deathstorm 2: Infiltration (DLC): *Mario Bandini. Led a squad in the Italian invasion of Somaliland. Highly decorated in that campaign. * Leonardo Gaucci. Served in Russia in the Tridentina Division. Survived the battle of Nikolajewka. * Tullio Cuscuna. Former mechanic from Rome. Shot a Polish airman as he attempted to surrender. * Germano Forlani. Frustrated by the lack of proper provisions assigned to his squad. * Lieutenant Vasco Scorsone. Rendered unconscious by a stray bullet. Spend a day in a ditch, covered by corpses. * Lieutenant Gaddo Lombardo. Just heard his nephew's been killed. * Lieutenant Fabrizio Bianco. Suspects his brother has joined the Partisans. * Lieutenant Guido Varano. Double-crossed his own sister. * Egidio Bonzano. Served in WWI as a foot soldier. Has seen enough of war to last him a lifetime. * Antonio Cavalli. Recently returned from the Balkans, where he oversaw brutal anti-Partisan actions. Harbor Master: Lorino Dockyard: * Gino Laterza. Corrupt official. Would sacrifice anything to save his own skin. Partisans: Bitanti Village: * Ruberto Bellochi. Partisan and committed communist. * Delfino Brocchi. From Bitanti. Son of a baker. Partisan soldier. * Guido Divini. Former soldier, now Partisan. * Teobaldo Rovelli. Partisan soldier from Volturnia. Abrunza Monastery: * Romano Cutrone. Veteran of Greece. * Ambrogio Crespo. Former soldier, now Partisan. * Ponzio Calloni. Son of a boat-maker. * Bardo Tugnoli. Partisan soldier from Volturnia. * Guido Prodi. Former soldier, now Partisan. * Bernardo Avolio. Expectant father. Giovi Fiorini Mansion: * Giosue Vitale. Partisan soldier. * Onofrio Rovelli. Partisan soldier. From Volturnia. His brother was killed in Bitanti. * Leandro Marchetti. Committed Partisan, was training to be a priest. * Silvestro Parisi. Partisan soldier and communist. Wants to be a politician. * Mansueto Tosti. Partisan. Ex-soldier. * Pepe Lombardo. Son of a Black Brigade soldier from Lorino. * Lucio Baptiste. Partisan soldier. Has a wife called Beatrice and a young daughter. * Uberto Angelini. Former Italian army soldier, now committed Partisan.